The Lost World
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Uma equipe de cientistas em busca do conhecimento inimaginável. Perdidos em um mundo estranho, eles são ajudados por uma beleza selvagem enquanto tentam sobreviver e encontrar uma saída... Presente para Dama 9!


Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer !: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**Disclaimer 2: **O enredo de "O Mundo Perdido", bem como sua história e os personagens que aparecem na obra são de autoria de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escritor e gênio inglês.

Dia 12/07, hoje... É dia do quê, pessoas? Uma dica? Comemorar...

**Feliz Aniversário, Jéssy!!**

Minha linda amiga, muitas felicidades e que Deus abençoe cada vez mais a sua vida, lhe dê muitos anos e lhe conceda vitórias em seus sonhos e projetos! E aqui vamos ao seu presente: não sei se você gosta de uma aventura a lá Indiana Jones, mas ele foi meu herói de infância, junto do Tim Tim e Capitão Hadock, e o livro "O mundo Perdido" de sir Arthur Conan Doyle era meu preferido... Espero que goste do seu presente!

Ah, já adianto algumas coisas para quem estiver lendo: as descrições das personagens femininas estão de acordo com as homenagens que serão feitas ao longo da fic e o enredo foi adaptado de acordo com o que me recordo do livro (a última vez que li tinha quinze anos, são quase dez anos povo!) e da série, que assisti muito mais pelo fato do ator que fazia o Jhon Roxton ser um monumento de tão lindo do que pela história em si (até porque o meu personagem preferido, o Ned Malone, some rapidinho na série e o ator não era lá essas coisas. E as histórias eram meio confusas e comprimidas demais, não dava para entender muita coisa).

Uma boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – O Mundo Perdido**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**.I. O Desafio**

"_Não se pode precisar com clareza sua localização na Terra, apenas sei que se encontra em algum ponto da região amazônica, na América do Sul. Um lugar ainda selvagem e cujas criaturas e seres que lá habitam são inimagináveis. Apenas para se ter uma idéia, estive face a face com tiranossauros rex e velociraptors, sem contar a infinidade de animais alados e rastejantes aos quais não tenho nem palavras para descrever."_

Suspense entre os presentes àquela palestra, o auditório da Universidade de Cambridge estava lotado de estudantes, cientistas e jornalistas de várias partes da Europa e até do mundo. Enquanto fechava o livro no qual acabara de ler aquele trecho descritivo, ele observava as reações da platéia. Certamente muitos ali o chamariam de louco, pensou consigo mesmo, apertando os olhos violetas e focando-os nos castanhos que o miravam da primeira fileira. Mas seu dono sequer se mexeu e ele entendeu tal atitude como uma deixa para continuar com sua narrativa.

-Com puderam observar apenas neste pequeno trecho do diário de sr. Aiolos Ferraro, ele descreve a existência de um lugar que ele próprio chamou de "Mundo Perdido". Não sei precisar ainda se é por sua localização ou pelo clima da região amazônica, mas o fato é que...

-Poderia fazer um questionamento, sir. Radiavicious? – o homem sentado à primeira fileira disse, interrompendo abruptamente sua linha de raciocínio. Ele apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e assentiu.

-Pois não, sir. Lyu-Ban.

-Acredita mesmo em todas essas asneiras que está nos dizendo?

-Meu caro amigo, se fossem asneiras certamente eu não estaria sobre este púlpito neste momento, palestrando a respeito do assunto.

-Pode até ser, mas veja bem... Como quer que eu acredite em tudo o que diz se a única prova da existência deste tal "Mundo Perdido" é um diário velho, de um homem desaparecido há anos? Um tanto quanto estranho, não acha?

-Não concordo. Os relatos de sir. Ferraro são muito bem descritos e precisos, creio que sejam prova suficiente para acreditar e até mesmo montar uma expedição de reconhecimento ao local.

Um murmúrio crescente começou a tomar conta do auditório, aquele homem falava mesmo sério? Estaria mesmo pensando em enviar uma expedição científica atrás de algo que não passava de uma fantasia de uma mente doente? Sim, porque entre os acadêmicos de Cambridge, as idéias de sir. Ferraro eram tidas como insanas e sonhadoras demais para um cientista que almejava o respeito entre os seus.

-Uma expedição? Ao meio do mato?

-E por que não, sir. Lyu-Ban? E, se me permite fazê-lo, convido-o a participar de minha equipe.

Olhos castanhos encararam os violetas, muito sérios. O auditório ficou em silêncio, apenas aguardando a resposta que o outro daria. Na última fileira, um rapaz de longos cabelos negros anotava tudo em um bloco de papel, atento à qualquer detalhe. E, mais atrás, uma silhueta que se mantinha na penumbra das cortinas de entrada observava a tudo, com atenção e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Se conseguir algum idiota que patrocine essa loucura, pode contar comigo...

O palestrante encarou-o por longos minutos, todas as atenções voltadas para si. Então, calmamente, desceu do púlpito à platéia e estendeu a mão ao seu desafiante, sorrindo cinicamente.

-Que assim seja, sir Dohko Lyu-Ban.

-Quinze dias é o prazo que lhe dou, sir Shion Radiavicious.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era quase onze horas da noite quando Shion deixou a universidade, rumo à sua casa que ficava nos arredores. Aguardava seu motorista chegar quando foi abordado por um rapaz de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis muito intensos, que usava um casaco creme e segurava um bloco de papel nas mãos. Um jornalista. Mais um para lhe encher a paciência com perguntas idiotas.

-Sir. Radiavicious, teria um minuto? Asseguro-lhe que não tomarei mais do que isso de seu tempo.

-Se assim for realmente. – ele deu de ombros, aquele parecia um homem bastante sério, por que não dar-lhe atenção?

-Meu nome é Saga Vassalos, trabalho para o Diário de Londres. Assisti a sua palestra e, minha opinião pessoal, o assunto tratado é deveras interessante.

-Interessante?

-Sim, por isso gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta.

-Que proposta, sir Vassalos?

-Creio que irá precisar de alguém para documentar em textos e fotos a sua expedição e descobertas que fará, não? – Shion assentiu, meio que a contragosto. Saga sorriu – Pois então, eu estou me oferecendo para realizar este trabalho. E, claro, cuidar da divulgação de tudo quando voltarmos.

Shion olhou bem para Saga, ele permanecia sério e compenetrado. E sim, ele tinha toda razão, precisaria de alguém que dominasse bem o dom da escrita e também da fotografia para documentar toda a expedição. Mas não aceitaria assim, de imediato, a proposta do jornalista.

-Tome. – Saga percebeu a hesitação do outro e lhe estendeu algo – Fique com meu cartão, meu endereço está nele. Pode me procurar quando tiver uma resposta, sir Radiavicious.

-Como queira, sir Vassalos.

Despediram-se com um aperto de mãos, Saga logo ganhou a pé a rua e o motorista de Shion chegou pouco depois. E, quando estava entrando no veículo ajudado por ele, um rapazinho franzino o abordou.

-Sir!

-O que quer, moleque?

-Pediram para lhe entregar isto!

Um cartão cinza, com bordas em dourado e um único nome escrito também em dourado: Krux. Abaixo, havia um número telefônico. E mais nenhuma outra informação.

-Quem foi que mand... – a frase de Shion foi cortada ao meio, pois quando levantou a cabeça, o rapazinho não estava mais ali. Entrou no automóvel resignado e mandou que seu motorista desse a partida

-x-x-x-x-x-

**.II. A Equipe**

_**Cinco dias depois...**_

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde aquela noite em que fizera o convite-desafio à Dohko. E sua jornada ainda estava no zero. Nenhuma das pessoas que listara aceitara fazer parte da expedição, davam desculpas para não irem ou simplesmente diziam um sonoro não sem explicações. Fora aqueles que o ignoravam. Mas Shion não era homem de desistir fácil. Ainda mais daquele que considerava um dos principais membros de sua futura equipe.

Um antigo conhecido, dos tempos da guerra. Homem forte, de coração valente e sangue quente correndo nas veias. Excelente atirador e caçador, seria um ótimo guia e segurança para sua equipe. Certo, era meio arredio. Mas devia alguns favores à Shion, certamente não iria se recusar a pagá-los.

O único porém seria ter que viajar até a Espanha para conversar pessoalmente com ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Mais três dias...**_

Madri era quente naquela época do ano, por isso mesmo gostava de andar pelas ruelas de seu bairro sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de algodão cru e sandálias. O suor escorria de sua nuca pelos ombros largos e peitoral definido por anos de luta e batalhas que preferiria esquecer, os cabelos curtos e negros arrepiavam-se com a leve brisa. Os olhos da mesma cor, mas que continham um leve brilho esverdeado, estavam meio apertados por conta da claridade. Mas como amava aquele clima, aquele calor... Como pudera pensar em trocar tudo aquilo de bom que tinha em sua terra natal por uma fria, sem graça e inóspita cidade feito Londres?

Já passava do meio dia, sentiu seu estômago revirar de fome. Tomou então o rumo de sua casa, branca e simples em uma ruela afastada do centro. E, quando chegou a ela, foi com certa surpresa que encontrou a porta entre aberta. Receoso e em alerta, adentrou a casa e o que viu o fez amarrar a cara na hora.

-Como entrou aqui? – perguntou ao homem de longos cabelos esverdeados e olhos violetas, sentado em uma cadeira de sua cozinha e enxugando o suor do rosto com um lenço.

-Pela porta, que estava apenas encostada. E peço desculpas por tê-la esquecido entreaberta, meu caro amigo Shura Gonzalez.

-Não sou seu amigo, Shion Radiavicious.

-Ah, mas deve ser sim... Afinal, pelo que eu saiba, são somente para os amigos que ficamos devendo favores, não?

Os olhos de Shura adquiriram um brilho de fúria, por que aquele desgraçado tinha que se lembrar daquilo? Aliás, por que ainda se lembrava de sua existência, se havia deixado tudo para trás em Londres, sem nenhum rastro.

-Sabe, não é fácil para um lorde se esconder do mundo, Shura... – Shion disse, como se lesse seus pensamentos – Muito menos se esquivar de suas dívidas...

-Fale de uma vez o que quer, Shion!

-Muito bem, serei direto contigo, meu caro. Quero que seja o guia e também segurança da expedição que farei ao platô popularmente conhecido como "Mundo Perdido"... E não adianta tentar recusar, sabe que não pode fazer tal coisa, não é mesmo?

Um grunhido foi a resposta de Shura à Shion, o espanhol teve ímpetos de socar o outro. Mas se segurou. Sabia muito bem que, de certo modo, estava nas mãos daquele homem.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Outros cinco dias...**_

Estava concentrado na redação de um texto para o jornal do dia seguinte quando ouviu baterem à sua porta. Pegando a caneca de café sobre a mesa e deixando a máquina de escrever de lado, Saga foi até a porta e deu de cara com um mensageiro, que lhe entregou um envelope pardo.

Agradecendo, Saga fechou a porta e o abriu, dentro dele havia uma carta. Ou melhor, um bilhete, de tão curto e direto que era.

"_Caro sir Saga Vassalos_

_Aceito sua proposta e o convido a fazer parte de minha equipe em expedição ao platô. Abaixo, encontra-se meu endereço e telefones, esteja em minha casa amanhã às três da tarde e poderemos discutir todos os detalhes sobre sua entrada na equipe._

_Sem mais,_

_Shion Radiavicious"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Mais dois dias**_

As coisas estavam caminhando bem, já tinha todos os membros que queria para sua expedição, assim como equipamentos e demais coisas que por ventura viesse a precisar. Porém, o mais importante ainda não havia conseguido: patrocínio. Como dizer aos membros da expedição que não dispunham ainda de um mísero tostão para sua viagem?

Preocupado e xingando mentalmente meio mundo, Shion abriu a gaveta de sua mesa atrás de alguma cigarrilha perdida que não fumava há tempos e deu de cara com o cartão cinza e aquele nome misterioso em dourado.

Quem seria Krux?

Curioso e certo de que aquilo poderia ser bom para si, puxou o pesado telefone para mais perto e discou o número escrito no cartão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**E ao final do décimo quinto dia...**_

Pontualmente às cinco horas, em meio à densa e gelada neblina, o automóvel estacionou em frente à imponente mansão nos arredores de Londres. Shion e Shura, em completo e absoluto silêncio, desceram dele enquanto Dohko fazia o mesmo de um outro, totalmente contrariado. Saga, encostado ao portão, já os esperava há algum tempo.

Shion se adiantou e tocou a sineta da entrada, logo uma jovem mocinha vestida em trajes muito formais de governanta conduziu o grupo para uma enorme biblioteca, daquelas compostas de mezaninos e prateleiras sem fim, com uma escada em zigue-zague a um canto.

-Sejam bem-vindos, caros membros da expedição "Mundo Perdido"... – disse-lhes um jovem rapaz, saindo de trás de uma das prateleiras e parando à frente da lareira que havia ali, com um sorriso nos lábios finos. Seus cabelos cinzentos caíam pelos ombros da casaca preta, os olhos violetas miravam um por um dos presentes.

-È um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, sir. Krux... Estava ansioso por este encontro desde o primeiro telefonema que trocamos. – disse Shion, cumprimentando o rapaz com um aperto de mãos, gesto repetido por Saga e Dohko, ainda que a contra gosto. Shura apenas acenos de onde estava, observando os livros em uma prateleira do outro lado da biblioteca.

-O prazer é meu, sir Radiavicious, mas não sou sir Krux, como imagina. Me chamo Sorento e apenas me encarreguei das negociações à pedido de meu "patrão.

-Então, quem é seu "patrão" – perguntou Dohko, imitando as aspas usadas pelo jovem rapaz.

-Sou eu, senhores.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o alto da escada, de onde uma jovem mulher sorria para os presentes. Com firmeza no andar e delicadeza em seus gestos, ela desceu degrau por degrau de cabeça erguida, o que evidenciava seu rosto de traços delicados e expressivos ao mesmo tempo, bem como a pele muito branca que possuía. Os olhos castanhos eram grandes e tinham um brilho que misturava superioridade e um quê de arrogância. Os cabelos da mesma cor estavam presos por duas mechas e soltos pelas costas esguias em ondas, balançavam ante os movimentos suaves de sua dona. Ela usava um conjunto de saia e blusa um tanto formais para sua pretensa idade, mas nem por isso parecia menos bonita. Os homens presentes a olhavam admirados, Shura sequer piscava. Sim, era uma bela mulher. E parecia ser do tipo que somente causava problemas aos homens.

Sorento foi até a base da escada, dando o braço à jovem para que terminasse de descer os degraus restantes e a conduziu até uma confortável poltrona, que ficava atrás de uma mesa de mogno maciço. Quando ele se postou em pé ao seu lado direito, ela apoiou os braços no tampo e sorriu, pedindo com um gesto que todos se sentassem.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-los, senhores... – ela começou a falar, com sua voz rouca e ritmada – Meu nome é Marguerite Krux, ao seu dispor.

-Uma... Mulher? – questionou Saga, sem entender nada. Marguerite sorriu, adorava a maneira com os homens se embaraçavam quando eram apresentados a si.

O nome Krux era frequentemente associado ao poder, dinheiro e negócios. Uma tríade que, na mente de uma sociedade patriarcal, jamais poderia ser aplicada a uma mulher.

-E qual é o problema, sir. Vassalos? Acaso não tenho igual ou melhor capacidade que um homem para administrar meus bens e também o que me foi deixado por meu falecido marido, lorde Krux?

-Não é nada disso, milady... – Shion apressou-se em corrigir o fora do rapaz – Apenas não estamos acostumados em ver uma mulher à frente dos negócios de uma família.

-Entendo... Bem, acho melhor deixarmos essa discussão de lado, ou ela irá se prolongar por toda a noite. Vamos tratar do que realmente interessa: a nossa expedição ao "Mundo Perdido".

-Nossa? – exclamou Dohko, meio perplexo – Como assim, nossa?

-Simples, meu caro professor... Não acreditaram que eu iria simplesmente financiar esta expedição e não fazer parte dela, não é mesmo?

-Desculpe, milady, mas é que não estava em meus planos levar uma... Uma mulher conosco, entende?

-Ah, a velha máxima machista de que uma mulher somente iria atrapalhar e causar problemas... Muito bem, sir. Radiavicious, a questão é simples: Financio a expedição e participo da mesma ou nada feito. Nem um reles tostão sairá dos cofres de minha família.

Shion ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, todas as atenções estavam em si. Shura, murmurando algo que ninguém conseguiu compreender, voltou sua atenção novamente aos livros. Não estava gostando nada daquelas condições que lady Krux impunha ao financiamento da expedição. Estava certo de que levá-la seria fonte de inúmeros problemas e dissabores.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A viagem da Europa até a América do Sul seria feita de navio, pois a quantidade de equipamentos que carregavam era grande. Um cargueiro fora escolhido, não por ser muito confortável, mas sim por dispor de todos os recursos que precisariam ao longo dos dias que passariam ao mar.

Saga passava a maior parte do tempo anotando dados em seus blocos de papel, tirando fotos ou conversando com os tripulantes do navio. Dohko tentava se concentrar em alguma tarefa, por mais banal que fosse, e driblar seus enjôos constantes. Shion, muito compenetrado, passava horas trancado em sua cabine traçando rotas e caminhos, fazendo planos para quando chegassem ao platô.

Shura mantinha-se afastado dos demais, alheio a tudo. Vez ou outra pegava-se amaldiçoando aquela viagem, mas sabia que não podia voltar atrás. A vida não sera fácil para alguém que estava sempre fugindo.

-É um homem muito calado, sir. Gonzalez... – disse Marguerite, aproximando-se do rapaz. Usava calças compridas, botas e uma camisa branca, o figurino ideal para uma expedição à selva – No que tanto pensa?

-Em nada, milady.

-Ora, ninguém fica tanto tempo pensando em "nada"... – ela disse, apoiando-se nas ferragens da proa, ao lado do rapaz. E teve que admitir a si mesma: aquele homem ficava extremamente másculo com aquelas roupas de caçador. – Afinal, não existe aquele ditado que diz: mente vazia, oficina do diabo?

-Isso nós dizemos para quem não conhece o inferno, milady.

Dizendo isto, Shura retirou-se para o corredor do navio, indo para sua cabine. Marguerite ainda ficou um tempo parada junto às ferragens, um sorriso bailando no rosto perfeito. Ah, sim, ela conhecia muito bem o inferno...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**.III. Bem vindos à selva**

Barcos, barcos e barcos. Por que raios para todo lugar onde se queria ir naquele país tinha que ser de barco? E as estradas de ferro, os trens ou qualquer outro meio de transporte que prestasse? Enjoado, Dohko não agüentava mais e já nem segurava seus enjôos, até um balde havia sido providenciado para ele quando precisasse fazer uso de tal.

A chalana ia cortando o leito do Rio Amazonas, dezenas de pássaros exóticos voavam por sobre a embarcação, Saga não perdia um único detalhe. Shion traçava rotas em um mapa, por suas contas, o platô deveria estar próximo.

Shura preparava suas armas, não podia baixar sua guarda, afinal, e se encontrassem animais selvagens ou mesmo canibais por aqueles lados. E Marguerite tentava vencer os incansáveis mosquitos que teimavam em se assentar sobre sua pele branca e imaculada.

De súbito, um choque fez com que todos se desequilibrassem, objetos foram ao chão e o almoço de Dohko ao balde. Estavam parados no meio do rio.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou saga, dando a volta na chalana, indo até o guia que conduzia a embarcação.

-Um banco de areia, senhor. Não estamos em época de chuva, existem outros iguais a este por aí. Se continuarmos, podemos bater em outro maior e naufragar.

-E agora, como iremos continuar? – questionou Marguerite, visivelmente nervosa. Não era para menos, afinal, gastara um tanto com aquela expedição e queria colher seus frutos.

Shion observou o céu sob suas cabeças, estava azul e com poucas nuvens e tinham vento favorável. Trocando algumas palavras com o comandante da chalana, pediu a ele que encostasse à margem mais próxima e com a ajuda de alguns carregadores, retirou algo grande e pesado do porão da embarcação.

-O que é isso? – questionou Saga, ao ver um pano enorme e colorido ser estendido sobre a relva.

-Um balão, senhores... Nosso meio de transporte a partir de agora. Se não podemos seguir pelo rio, iremos pelo ar.

-Ficou maluco, Shion? – Dohko se exaltou, muito nervoso – Acha mesmo que vamos conseguir ir muito longe nessa porcaria?

-Se não quer ir, volte para Manaus... Para mim, parece ótimo. – finalizou Marguerite, afinal, os lucros que aquela expedição lhe traria eram muito maiores que qualquer bom senso ou chiliques de cientistas metidos à sabichões.

-Se vamos mesmo voar nessa coisa, temos que levar o mínimo possível de bagagem... – Shura dizia, ajeitando suas armas no cesto do balão – Excesso de peso pode desestabilizar o vôo e causar uma queda.

-Gênio...

A ironia de Marguerite foi ignorada pelo espanhol, ou, do contrário, não responderia por seus atos. Cerca de uma hora depois, o balão levantava vôo pelo céu da Amazônia, levando a equipe para seu destino. Mas não da maneira como imaginavam...

Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente, o céu azul deu lugar a um tom de cinza chumbo, centenas de nuvens se aglomeraram e raios começaram a riscar o céu. Uma chuva muito intensa começou, encharcando o balão e seus ocupantes.

Shion e Shura tentavam manter a altitude, Saga e Dohko se seguravam como podiam e se livravam de todo e qualquer objeto que pudesse atrapalhar o ganho de altitude. Mas tudo era em vão.

Em uma queda vertiginosa, o balão desceu à terra, sentados sob o cesto, os membros da expedição gritavam sem saber o que lhes aconteceria.

Era o fim de tudo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**.IV. O Platô**

O sol quente tocava-lhe a face alva calidamente, como se a despertasse de um sonho bom. Mas suas costas doloridas e a grama grudada em suas roupas lembrava à Marguerite que não estava em sua confortável cama. Resmungando, ela abriu os olhos e levantou metade do corpo, ficando sentada. Viu mais à frente o balão caído e todo rasgado, assim como Shion de pé, gesticulando muito e apontando algo que Saga registrava em seu bloco de anotações. Mais à frente, Dohko, sentado em uma pedra, murmurava repetidas vezes um "eu não acredito". O que estava acontecendo?

-Milady está bem? – perguntou Shura, oferecendo sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, no que Marguerite logo aceitou.

-O que eles têm?

-Melhor que veja com seus próprios olhos.

Shura a levou até Shion e Saga e a jovem mulher viu então. Seu queixo foi ao chão ao se deparar com aquela criatura enorme, que comia folhagens despreocupadamente às margens de um lago.

-Um... Um dinossauro? Mas... Mas como?

-Como? Isso é o "Mundo Perdido", milady!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, Jéssy, aqui está seu presente! Tá certo que ainda não terminei o do ano passado, mas não podia deixar passar este ano em branco, né? Espero que goste e fica fria, mocinha, logo a sua grande homenagem aparece...

E por falar em homenagem, quem conhece a história sabe que realmente existe uma Marguerite no livro... Então, eu não mudei porque Margarida em francês é Marguerite... Entenderam? Ora, ninguém aí pensou que eu iria ficar de fora desta aventura, né?

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
